1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus and methods for testing electronic circuitry and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides apparatus for testing electronic devices, such as printed circuit boards, having multiple connector socket arrays thereon.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic circuitry, such as that built into printed circuit boards, is typically tested for proper construction and functioning before being incorporated into the associated end product such as a computer. Because of the complex circuitry and small component sizes involved, this type of testing can be quite tedious and time consuming. It can also require a great deal of manual dexterity and patience to make the required connections to the electronic UUT (unit under test) to enable its circuitry to be properly tested.
For example, in computer network system circuit boards a series of electrical connector sockets are typically mounted in a row arrangement on a side edge portion of the circuit board body to receive corresponding modular telecommunication plugs (such as RJ45 plugs) in the finished electronic product. Using current test techniques it is necessary for a technician to manually insert modular test plugs one by one into the series of connector sockets, test the circuit board, and then manually uncouple the test plugs one by one from the sockets.
It has proven to be ergonomically impractical for a technician to manually insert and subsequently remove each plug one by one in a high volume manufacturing environment such as the computer industry. Simply stated, it is physically very difficult for a person to individually plug a high number of connectors into, and then remove them from, the mating hardware over long periods of time. Additionally, the plugs, the mating hardware or the circuit board itself can be damaged by manually inserting and disconnecting the test plugs individually. In the case of RJ45 modular plugs the probability of their associated cable being damaged increases because the technician does not have anything to push or pull on other than the cable itself. The resulting damage to the test plug cables can lead to increased testing downtime, thus creating increased manufacturing costs. It is to these problems which the present invention is directed.